Vanilla
by frozenmoondust
Summary: She was innocent. They made sure that all of that would all change. HP & CCS crossover. RR.


Disclaimer: I hate disclaimer's. But none the less, I own not Harry Potter, nor Card Captor Sakura, I have made no profit out of this, believe you me, only put my schooling at risk... perhaps a bit too costly ;) How about I make it so that this disclaimer stands for all the rest of this story! I like the sound of that!  
  
AN: 1st off. I wanna say that none of the HP or CCS characters come into play in the prologue here. And the prologue? Yes, it is indeed short. The next chapters are going to be a lot longer, fear not! Another thing I shall warn you of, is that as some of you may be aware, I've taken over the fanfiction; Dragon Blood from a good friend of mine "The Star Angel" (that one was based on me and her!) and this story is similar to that one, except that Vanilla is going to be better ;) because I started it from the start and it's only me writing it now! WootWootWoot! Anyway, please, RR, I really hope that you enjoy, even though the prologue is a bit vague and it has no HP or CCS, it is merely a devise to introduce me and my friend Nanja (love you girl!) to the story. Please just RR. Tell me what you think!!! Oh, and by the way, this fic was inspired by the great and mighty Gackt and his song "Vanilla" (funnily enough). Lol! Thanks for passing by!  
  
Love Millie  
  
Prologue  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she finished packing her things to go away for the weekend. Millicent turned and looked into the mirror to see if looked ok before she left. Fixing up a loose strand of hair, she decided that she looked ok, wearing her denim flares and bright pink tank top.  
  
Heading downstairs she found that her parents were already waiting for her in the main entrance foyer.  
  
'You ready to go then?' her mother asked her impatiently.  
  
Millicent groaned. They were at the resort where they were staying and today the sun was out, shining it's light out over the world. Today, Saturday, was a stinking hot day. The air conditioner was up to the highest that it could reach and she was still positively melting. Considering all of this, Millicent decided to go down to the resorts pool.  
  
Getting her swimwear on was another issue however. Why do I always have to be so uncoordinated? She cursed herself silently as she struggled to get it on.  
  
Five minutes later, when she finally had her bathers on, had her towel and had quickly slapped on some sunscreen, she was headed down to the pool. Apparently it was massive, but that really wouldn't surprise her, as the whole resort was really elaborate.  
  
When she finally did find the pool, she felt rather uncomfortable, as there was already a group of girls there that were about her age and they were all hanging around together in the pool and seemed to know each other already. Millicent sighed nervously and resigned to just sitting in the shade of some trees and reading a magazine.  
  
However, she had only been there for a little while, before another girl, who had been sitting in a smaller group of girls nearby, head over her way. Once she reached Millicent, she looked her up and down, as though studying her for something, before she smirked mischievously.  
  
'Hey ya girl! My names Nanja and I was just wondering if you'd wanna come join me and my friends? You're looking a little lonely is all.' She smiled.  
  
Millicent smiled cautiously back, but nodded in agreement. 'My names Millicent.' She informed her quietly.  
  
'Huh?' Nanja looked at her confused.  
  
'My names Millicent,' she blushed but this time spoke clearly, 'you can call me Millie if you want.' She added as Nanja looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
'Good, because "Millicent" is just too damn long!' she exclaimed with a broad grin covering her features. 'C'mon,' she grabbed Millicent's wrist, 'I'm gonna introduce you to the girls.'  
  
AN: what did you think? I promise I'll have the next Chapter out asap! RR!  
  
And just so that you know, this IS and AU fic and the pairings? Millie/Draco, Nanja/Miyavi winks, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Neville/Ginny, Sirius/Remus, Sakura/Syaoran, Eriol/Tomoyo PLUS SOME!!!   
  
Love Millie 


End file.
